


Bespoke

by TokiwaEvergreen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Blindfolds, Boyfriends, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Restraints, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiwaEvergreen/pseuds/TokiwaEvergreen
Summary: Green likes surprising and having Red's eyes on him, so he doesn't take his boyfriend's lack of reaction to his Sygna Suit kindly. Clearly something must be done.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Bespoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mieudiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieudiary/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by Mieudiary's amazing art about Sygna Suit Blue/MajiCos Green alternate swimsuit which you can see at their nsfw twitter [here](https://twitter.com/mieuparadise/status/1240401268813807617) (nsfw).  
> I haven't written a fic in years so I'm really rusty but I wanted to do this as a small thank you for all the beautiful Reguri art and amazing AU's you regularly bless us with.

It was still early in the morning in Pasio when two former Kanto champions were about to finish their training session. Both their Pokémon were in their mega forms, throwing their powerful attacks at each other without reserve since their trainers always knew when to stop them.

Blastoise had already been hit by two of Charizard’s Blast Burns, something that many other Pokémon would have not resisted without endurance, but surprisingly, it had not been enough to bring the tough water Pokémon down; if anything, it made it even more determined to repay the favor and fully hit its opponent with its Hydro Cannon. The Pokémon glanced back and held its trainer's gaze for a moment. Blastoise was counting on Green’s opportune command to ensure a sure hit and he knew it, so he reassured his Pokémon with his usual confident smile.

“Leave it to me, buddy.” He murmured and then licked his bottom lip in anticipation.

Due to Charizard’s piercing gaze dodging was not an option, so he had to time his command well once he knew Blastoise attack was ready to launch and before Red could give his Pokémon one of his non-verbal signals to do the same. Green was really good at reading his rival’s body language at this point, better than anyone for sure, but the same could be said about Red.

Tense seconds passed while they waited for their Pokémon to be ready, the only sound in the background was that of the breaking waves, and the sea breeze swaying the palms along the coast.

“Now!” Green exclaimed, curt and precise, just instants before Red touched his cap and hummed his command. Blastoise responded by releasing powerful water streams from its 3 cannons and its mouth, which merged together and hit Charizard fully with all the strength of a tidal wave.

Somehow, the fire creature endured it, but it was clear it was still standing more out of pride than anything and was completely open for the final blow.

“Hmmm” Red hummed, but the command was not to counterattack, it was to stop the battle. Green nodded his agreement and immediately after both Pokémon relaxed their postures and returned to their original forms before mega evolution.

“Hey, you did great guys! We will keep training and show everyone here we are the strongest team!” Green praised both Pokémon with a dazzling smile and the creatures let out powerful growls. Their trainers then approached them to apply Full Restores to each and, once they were sure their partners were in a good condition, they thanked them and returned them to their Pokéballs to rest.

“Haaa that was a good morning warm up, don’t you think?” Green said to Red as he leaned against one of the tall rocks near the shore and stretched like some elegant feline. He was wearing his new Sygna Suit, which made his link with Blastoise stronger and also looked very stylish in his opinion, although Red had not done much to confirm that notion yet. The only thing he did when Green had come out of the dressing room was stare at his bare ankles for a long moment, but that had been all and currently, Red was more entertained with retrieving who knew what from his backpack than with looking at him.

Of course, Red was not the best to appreciate or know about fashion or things like those, -what with his flame pants and all that- but Green still wanted to get some proper reaction out of his boyfriend and last night, he had devised a plan to do just that. All that was left now, was perfecting the execution and deciding when and where he would surprise the other. As he was thinking about it, he absentmindedly began to play with his jacket’s zipper, pulling it slightly down before pulling it up again, as if to ensure it would open smoothly and not get stuck when the moment came.

Suddenly, the sensation of something cool against his cheek startled him out of his thoughts and made him shiver. A soft chuckle came right after and surely enough, when Green turned to his left, he found Red standing there, a cold buff blend in his extended hand and a playful smile on his lips.

“Loser.” Green said with an expression of feigned annoyance just for it to melt into an easy smile a moment later as he accepted the drink and thanked Red for it. He had long since stopped meaning his insults, but he still threw them from time to time just for good measure, especially when Red decided to tease him, which had happened more frequently since they had started dating.

Red sat next to him with an identical drink for himself in his other hand, and they then started talking about battle strategies -with Green doing most of the talking and Red humming his opinion- while they finished their drinks. Later they would update Leaf and ask what she thought during their afternoon training session.

“So, what shall we do now? Wanna head back to the Pokémon center?” Green asked casually once he felt like they had rested enough. Red considered the question for a moment before shaking his head no. “Yeah, me neither. We already finished all the ongoing events there anyway.” He replied and began thinking of something else they could do, never noticing how his hand began to idly play with his zipper once again while doing so. He would suggest having lunch in town but whenever they did that, their respective fans and the trainers who wished to battle always flocked to them, effectively ending their little private time.

Before he could come up with another suggestion though, Red stood up and began walking towards the shore.

“Huh? Where are you going?” Green asked curiously. Red motioned with his head towards an islet with a cave entrance half hidden by rocks somewhat away from where they had been training. Thanks to the low tide at the moment, a path that seemed like it was normally submerged was visible.

“You want to go explore?”

“Hnnn” came the affirmative hum.

After a moment, Green shrugged and followed him. There was nothing wrong with exploring such a big island like Pasio, even if it had been man made.

When they got inside, the cave was not very different from the many they had seen during their journeys. The morning sunlight was filtering through small openings on the ceiling so, even if it was not exactly well-lit, at this time of the day they could see well enough not to need a flashlight or to call one of their Pokémon out to light the way and, despite it appearing to have some considerable depth, the path was rather straight with only a few side detours and nooks here and there, not leaving much room for getting lost. It wouldn’t do for the organizers’ reputation to have curious young trainers never emerging again, Green assumed.

Red looked around with interest as if he were looking for something. Green was about to remind him that the possibilities of encountering wild Pokémon there were almost zero since the place was a recently-made artificial island and it would take at least some months or maybe even years for wild Pokémon to be attracted to it, but in the end, he decided against it and left his friend to his own devices. ‘Perhaps he just wants to check if there’s a more challenging location to train?’ he wondered and just tailed behind him.

While they kept going a little deeper, looking for whatever Red wanted to find, Green's mind returned to perfect his plan. Perhaps when they got back to their rooms, he could invite Red to come in for a while and then show him “that” without any warning? Would he react to his outfit then? Or better yet, he could seduce him and let him find out what was underneath his Sygna Suit when he began to undress him? The possible expressions Green could imagine him showing brought a mischievous smile to his lips.

However, his plans were ruined when Red stopped right on his tracks, turned around and unceremoniously pulled Green’s zipper down before he could react.

‘Ah, I got found out…’ was the first thought that passed Green’s mind as a pretty blush tinted his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

Red might have been the silent type but just because he didn’t mention things, it didn’t mean he wasn’t aware of situations, especially if they involved Green. He had not failed to notice his boyfriend had not taken off or even opened his jacket during or after training, or how he would often play with his zipper when he got lost in thought. He was clearly hiding something and Red realized, with no little surprise, he just had discovered what it was.

Instead of his usual black tank top, Green was wearing a golden bikini top with black accents underneath his jacket. The piece had the same aesthetic pattern and color hues as the rest of his suit and Red briefly wondered if it had been custom made too.

None of them said anything for several moments but the more Red stared at his chest, the more the other’s nipples seemed to perk up under the fabric and the delightful view only caused him to inhale sharply. Green looked simply irresistible and he could not help but imagine how his boyfriend would look playing in the sea or sunbathing in it. He felt his body growing hotter and some blood rushing South due to the mental image, but suddenly the idea of Green being seen wearing that by someone else crossed his mind and it brought a frown to his face.

Unfortunately, his expression got misinterpreted.

“You must think… I’m weird…” Green suddenly murmured, lowering his face. Whatever excitement he had felt while waiting for Red’s reaction was now replaced by embarrassment.

Red knew that demeanor too well from all the time they had known each other. Green was feeling insecure and frustrated and was probably about to lash out or just say ‘whatever’, walk away and be in a touchy mood all day if Red didn’t do something quick. So he did.

The next thing Green knew was his head was tilted upwards and then Red was tenderly kissing him. The sudden action surprised him enough to forget about the negative feelings bubbling in his chest for a moment and he allowed Red to kiss him for a little longer.

When they finally parted, Red looked pointedly at him, then at the golden bikini top and shook his head.

“No?” Green uttered confusedly, but this time, instead of assuming the worst, he tried another interpretation. “You don’t think this is weird?” he asked and the ghost of a smile he received for answer was enough to melt his insecurities away and transform them into his usual cheeky confidence.

“Does that mean you like what you see, then?” He asked with half lidded eyes and a seductive smile that made Red’s heart beat faster. “Do you, Red?” Green insisted as he leaned forward, pressing his body against his boyfriend’s and encircling his neck with his arms to pull him forward and steal a kiss, deeper than the previous one. Red promptly kissed him back with more intensity while his hands went to Green’s sides, under his semi-opened jacket. He slowly ran them up his torso until he reached the right height to tease his nipples by gently rolling and pressing his thumbs over them. He was rewarded with a muffled moan for his efforts.

Red gently backed Green into the wall behind and began to kiss him in earnest, capturing his lips again and again and exploring his welcoming mouth with his tongue while his thumbs continued the enticing massage that evoked all kind of mewls and contented sighs that Red loved to hear.

He also loved the way Green held onto him whenever they made-out. At first, the brunette’s hands would fist around his hair or shirt tightly as if he was afraid to let him go, but eventually, he would relax his hold and melt into Red’s embrace, becoming unresistant and pliant under his touch, rescinding all control. He was sure Green had only ever showed that trust to him and for that, he treasured every second of their encounters.

As the minutes passed, the caresses became heavier and the kisses more desperate. It was evident they wanted more if the way their bodies gravitated towards each other like magnets was any indication.

“Such a pity we’ll have to wait until we are back to Centra City for some real action” Green murmured breathlessly into Red’s ear, teasingly grinding his body against him and enjoying the deep growl Red released in response. “Let’s go.” He said and began to disentangle from his boyfriend’s arms but, to his surprise, Red did not move an inch and kept him trapped against the wall with his body. “Red?” Green asked but instead of an answer, he got another deep and hungry kiss. ‘This is bad…’ Green thought, conscious of the haze that was beginning to cloud his mind with every kiss Red stole.

“I know, I don’t like to have to wait either, but this is not a natural cave… we can’t.” Green tried to reason while panting heavily, gulping in air during the brief respite Red had allowed him. Normally, he wouldn’t be against being naughty outdoors but, in a moment of lucidity, he figured that since they were on an artificial island, there must have been surveillance cameras all through the island. If he had to guess, he would say it was Sawyer who supervised the security since neither Lear nor Rachel seemed like they would care about the details that entailed. It was actually kind of a good thing, because Sawyer didn’t seem like someone who would start gossip or use anything he saw to his advantage. That didn’t mean Green wanted to give him a free show.

His explanation, however, did not seem to convince Red, because the arms that were now around his waist would not budge nor would the teen himself move. “Red!” he exclaimed, exasperated because this wasn’t something the other should be giving him that determined -stubborn- look for. “I told you why we ca--” Green began to argue, but a finger gently pressed to his lips silenced him momentarily.

Once he had his attention, the silent trainer pointed to a place in the cave a few feet away from them and, when Green followed with his gaze, he spotted a camera. Once he knew their appearance, he looked around and spotted two more farther away from them.

“You see? I knew there would be…” Red interrupted him again mid-sentence and shook his head. He pointed to the camera again and then traced some kind of figure in the air with his finger; a few moments later, Green understood what he wanted to convey. “You’re telling me we are in a blind spot?” Red nodded.

Green looked at the place where the camera was a third time before his vision panned left and right a few times and did the same with the remaining ones. Given the angle, the uneven terrain and the rocks around them, he concluded, with the certainty of someone who had bypassed security to infiltrate into shady organizations as a kid, that it actually would be hard for the camera’s range to include them in the frame. A thought then suddenly crossed his mind.

“Wait… is this what you were looking for?” He asked, not believing Red had planned something like this, but the other answered with one of his rare smirks and a shrug.

It was true that after they got close again, many of the preconceptions he had about his childhood friend and rival had changed. The more they interacted, Green rapidly noticed that while many of the traits he had as a child remained, like his bravery and determination, there were many new sides to his personality that kept catching him off guard and surprising him. Red’s mischievousness was just one of them but, in his eyes, that only added to his charm.

Green took a moment to think about the implications of going along with Red’s bold plan. So maybe the cameras could not see them but what if someone else came exploring too? What if Team Break showed up? What if a legendary… What if Gramps… He began to think up a lot of scenarios that could go wrong but one glance at the pleading look Red had on his face made him doubt about putting his foot down.

He knew Red would respect his decision if he gave him a firm no, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t make it hard for him to do it and the look he was giving him right now, as if he wanted this -him- with all his might was just not fair.

He sighed heavily. If things really went wrong, he could always tell them it was him who had made Red do it. Anyone who knew about their early days would believe that, right?

“Have it your way… just don’t leave marks where they can be seen.” Green finally said with a resigned smile.

Red beamed at the answer and promptly returned to kiss Green all over. His lips, his jaw, his neck and collarbone and the middle of his chest where he could feel his boyfriend’s heart thumping strongly, partly from nervousness but also from excitement.

“Green…” he whispered with reverence, evoking a surprised gasp from the other teen.

"Come on, Red, show me how much you liked my little surprise." came the challenge that Red was more than happy to take on.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't babble too much during this chapter. I'll try to fit the rest of the images in the next chapter.


End file.
